


Care and Love

by professional_fangirl14



Series: Tumblr OTP Prompts/Short Stories [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, One-Shot, Smoking, mentions of bondage, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: Jake and Amy planned to do something a little kinky. It didn’t turn out as planned.





	Care and Love

Jake smiled deviously as Amy walked into their bedroom, her silk nightgown accentuating her curves as she moved. Tonight was the night where they were going to try something that they had both agreed to; bondage.

“You ready for tonight, babe?” Jake asked.

“Absolutely,” Amy replied as she crawled on to their bed.

Once Amy was on top of Jake, Jake reached up to start kissing her soft lips. Amy moved with his lips, and she parted her mouth slightly to allow Jake’s tongue.

Jake dipped his tongue to explore her mouth, but quickly retracted with a disgusted look on his face.

Pulling away, Amy looked worried. “Is everything alright?”

“Ames, why did I taste smoke?”

A deep blush spread on Amy’s cheeks. “I… just had a quick smoke before I came in. I was just craving, y’know.” A nervous smile crept on to Amy’s red face as she looked down.

“But you only occasionally smoke, and never smoke before sexy-time, unless of course you were ner-“ Jake stopped himself as the realization hit him. 

“Ames, were you nervous about tonight?”

Amy was silent before she nodded her head ever so slightly.

Jake’s face softened and he sat up on the bed, reaching to hold Amy’s hand. “Babe, you should have told me.”

“I-I wanted to, but you seemed so excited and i was excited about it too! And then realization kicked in and I started having all these thoughts about what if something went wrong, or what if you took advantage of me, or-“

Jake shushed her with a finger to her lips. Jake could almost feel tears welling up at his eyes from the thought of her thinking that he would EVER take advantage of her.

“Amy, come here.” Jake pulled Amy into a tight hug.

“I would never, ever, take advantage of you. And even if something were to go wrong, we would stop immediately. I love you so much.”

Jake could hear a sniffle coming from Amy. “I love you so much too. Thank you.”

Amy gently pulled away from the hug, leaving the two lovers staring at each other, silent until Amy spoke up.

“D-Do we have to do the bondage thing tonight? Maybe we could try another night.”

“Of course we don’t have to babe. We absolutely could try it another night, but that’s only if you want to. Be honest with me.”

Amy thought for a moment before responding. “Yes. I do want to do it. The idea of it turns me on. But, I don’t think I’m ready right now.”

Jake nodded. “Okay. That’s perfectly alright with me. How about we just cuddle for tonight? Maybe tonight you should be the little spoon.”

Amy chuckled a little bit. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

Turning off their bedside lamp, Amy laid down on the bed and Jake scooted up next to her. A feeling of comfort and love swept over her as Jake wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“I love you so much, Jake Peralta.”

“I love you so much too, Amy Santiago.”


End file.
